Los Veinteavos Juegos del Hambre
by KarenSeussFinnigan
Summary: Años antes de que comenzara la rebelión contra el Capitolio vivió una muchacha que también lo desafío. Esta es su historia.


Capítulo 1

**La Cosecha**

Mis manos estaban heladas y mi respiración entre cortada no me dejaba andar con sigilo en ese peligroso callejón. Me acerque lo más silenciosamente posible a una gran puerta de metal color cobre bien decorada con plantas y extrañas flores que sólo se podrían encontrar en el bosque más lejano del distrito. Toque y mi intención de pasar desapercibida por ahí valió en vano. Varias miradas curiosas salieron de las ventanas posteriores y se clavaron en mí de una manera aterradora mientras yo sólo deseaba que Recia me abriera. Un chirrido profundo y seco me hizo levantar la mirada hacía la puerta donde podía ver al hijo de Recia, Romulus, sosteniendo una pequeña botella. La botella que yo necesitaba.

-Mi padre ha dicho que necesitas esto…- me dijo enseñándome el botecito y mirándolo incrédulamente.

-Sí. Lo necesito. ¿Harías el favor de dármelo?-le espeté. Romulus miró intrigado el frasco y lo escondió detrás de sí acercándose a mi cara.

-No quiero. Te lo daré sólo si me das un beso.- Y su risa le lleno la cara. El tipo era bastante guapo, pero tenía de guapo lo que tenía de cabronazo. Le miré tratando de no darle un puñetazo, en parte porque tiraría el frasco y si no cae, probablemente no me querría dar la solución.

-Me encantaría que te dejaras de burlar de mi, Romulus. De verdad necesito eso- Le extendí la mano y trate de quitarle el frasco a lo que con un rápido reflejo se alejo.

-Es bastante divertido burlarse de ti, Rozásul- Me dijo divertido y me dio el frasco.- Suerte en la Cosecha- y antes de cerrar la puerta me mando un beso con la mano. Mis ojos rodaron por su actitud.

No, en realidad no era la más atractiva y no, no le gustaba. Todo es una mofa, una mofa hacia mi difunta madre que muchos decían que era una prostituta sólo por ser dama de compañía de gente de la "alta sociedad" para poder darnos de comer a mí y a mis dos hermanos. Salí del callejón lo más rápido posible y en cuanto estuve afuera me eche a correr como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Más bien, como si la vida de mi hermano gemelo, Raye, dependiera de eso; porque en realidad, su vida sí dependía de eso.

Seguí corriendo hasta que me tope con mi portón, tan triste y desolado como lo deje. El chirrido anunció mi entrada y el frío hizo que mi hermano se alejara un poco al intentar correr hacia mí. Me acerque a él y lo guie de la mano hasta la sala, que aunque no fuera muy acogedora, era lo bastante caliente como para que no muriéramos de hipotermia.

-¿Ha dado mucho problema?- me pregunta Raye abriendo el frasquito y oliéndolo antes de zampárselo. Lo miro extrañada, seguramente me he traído una jeta de odio desde la casa de Recia.

-Sí, ya sabes como es. Se cree el mejor humano, con derecho a todo. Hasta de insultarme.- Miro a Raye que hace una mueca de desagrado y después me sonríe con los dientes verdes manchados por la solución.

-Entonces esperemos que su papeleta aparezca muchas veces en la rifa, para que la posibilidad de que muera sea aún más grande.-

Aún más grande. Burlarme de la muerte de alguien no es lindo, ni gracioso, pero de cierta manera al estar viviendo aquí los dos solos nos hemos creado un sentido del humor bastante sombrío y tal vez hasta ofensivo que sólo nosotros entendemos. Somos lo que la gente en nuestro distrito llama "Niños de Nadie" porque ya no tenemos edad para ir a un orfanato ni tenemos edad para comenzar a trabajar.

El burlarnos de la muerte era una manera de ocultar lo dolorosos recuerdos que los Juegos tienen para nosotros.

Mi hermano mayor, Maike, fue seleccionado para los Decimoctavos Juegos del Hambre como representante del Distrito 3. Cuando lo seleccionaron no lo podíamos creer, nadie. Para nosotros, Maike era demasiado débil para ir a los Juegos, él lo sabía. Es por eso que a partir de ese momento mi padre trabajo el doble para cubrir la parte de Maike y en parte para no pensar mucho en él. Al año murió de sobrecarga. Mi madre en ese momento tomó en poder pero tanto mi hermano como yo sabíamos que no duraría mucho y, aunque no nos dejaba pedir teselas, nos las arreglábamos para poner suficiente comida en la mesa. Hasta eso nuestra nueva vida iba bastante bien, todos teníamos de comer, íbamos a la escuela con la barriga llena y nos tratábamos de alegrar los uno a los otros cuando sentíamos que algo iba mal.

Todo iba aparentemente bien hasta que un día mi madre no regreso. La mataron en una riña a pesar de que ella era una completa desconocida para la persona que le asesino. Doloroso recuerdos. Después de eso sólo recuerdo algunos momentos, Raye intentando no romper a llorar en el marco de la puerta cuando nos vinieron a avisar de su muerte, yo caminando por una calle vacía hasta no poder más. No sé en realidad lo que nos hizo levantarnos de nuevo, pero me alegra que hayamos podido. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a Raye todavía sonriéndome. Le regreso la sonrisa y me levanto para dirigirme a la cocina.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- le pregunto.

-No, no. Gracias. La medicina todavía no surte efecto y no creo poder mantener la comida en el estomago por mucho tiempo.-

Ambos reímos, y le reprocho por haber comido de esas habichuelas en mal estado aún sabiendo que se enfermaría del estomago. Sí, nos va muy bien con nuestra sola presencia.

Enciendo la radio y escucho al locutor hablar sobre la Cosecha y la historia de Panem, en algún momento escucho algo sobre el Distrito 13 pero no le hago mucho caso.

"Recuerden que la cita en la explanada principal es a las 16 horas. ¡Se llenará rápido así que será mejor que se vayan alistando!" dice con voz alegre. Jum.

Después de andar cuchareando por un rato la sopa noto que estoy temblando. Siempre me sucede minutos antes de que comience la Cosecha. Sacudo la cabeza para que se vayan esas horrible ideas y dejo el plato a medio comer en la mesa para ir por Raye.

Al entrar a la sala me encuentro con mi hermano dormido como nunca antes. Normalmente da patadas mientras duerme pero esta vez no está haciendo nada y duerme muy apaciblemente.

-Raye- le murmuro a distancia y abre los ojos inmediatamente.

-Oh, no. ¿Me he quedado dormido mucho tiempo?- Sonrío débilmente y le niego con la cabeza.

-Pero será mejor que te empieces a alistar para la Cosecha-

Noto una mirada de miedo y aparta la mirada antes de pararse e irse caminando. Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta pero, ¿qué se le puede hacer?

Ambos nos arreglamos y salimos a la calle que está llena de gente con hermosos vestidos de colores aunque en sus rostros se pueda ver un pánico estresante y horrible. Al llegar a la explanada vemos a nuestro alcalde, Belisarious Maclin, sentarse en la primera silla de 3. Junto a él se sientan los dos vencedores más recientes, Hilda Leire y Seyer Zinto, con caras de tremendo aburrimiento y de presuntuosidad. Nos separan en grupos de hombres y mujeres y, contrario a otros distritos, no nos acomodan por edades y nos quedamos como llegamos. Me separo con esfuerzos de mi hermano pero logro soltarle después de algunos segundos de angustia mutua diciéndole que todo estará bien.

Todo se queda en silencio mientras arrastran las taquillas al escenario y detrás de ellas aparece una pequeña mujer regordeta con el cabello hasta la cintura y de color azul, vestida de colores rosa y naranja chillón. Es Runia Teudis, la enviada del Capitolio. Se pone detrás de la taquilla de los hombres y levantando las manos como si le diera asco tocar la madera mete la mano con el máximo esfuerzo de no tocar ni un poquito de la cajita. Saca la papeleta con sumo cuidado, sin decir nada, sin siquiera abrir la boca para presentarse y la abre. Se queda viéndola como si tratara de saber cómo se pronuncia es nombre y con voz temblorosa dice:

-Ja-Jador Loan. Has sido seleccionado para representar a tu distrito en los Veinteavos Juegos del Hambre- Siento un enorme alivio al saber que no fue Raye cuando veo que ella mira hacia todos lados tratando de ver de donde saldrá aquel personaje y nota que la multitud de los hombres se empieza a abrir para dejar ver a un chico moreno de cabello negro como el carbón y unos ojos verde militar. El chico mira hacia todos lados tratando de esconderse detrás de alguien pero a fin de cuentas sube resignado. En cuanto sube Runia le señala un espacio entre las taquillas para que se quede ahí parado. Nadie pronuncia palabra en ningún momento.

La graciosa mujer se acerca a la taquilla de las mujeres y hace la misma expresión que con la de hombres, se ve que los del Capitolio nos tienen repulsión. Saca la papeleta y en cuanto la abre se le nota de nuevo esa cara de dificultad al no saber cómo pronunciar el nombre.

¿Quién?, ¿De quién ha dicho el nombre? En la pantalla se observa la misma actitud que con los hombres, las mujeres se van alejando de la "ganadora" y dejan a una escuálida niña de esponjado cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos negros como la noche en el centro a merced las cámaras. Esa niña, soy yo.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí he llegado. Prometo subir más. :D<p> 


End file.
